


(Interlude) Sunstreaker - Safe and Sound

by fuzipenguin



Series: Half Your Age +7 [13]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Older!Twins, Other, Twincest, younger!ratchet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 06:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16112324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzipenguin/pseuds/fuzipenguin
Summary: Sunstreaker gets introspective again.





	(Interlude) Sunstreaker - Safe and Sound

_He’s sleeping,_ Sideswipe whispered, awed.

                _Yes, I can see that,_ Sunstreaker replied.

                _Ratchet is sleeping. In our_ bed _. Between_ us _,_ Sideswipe emphasized.

                Over the top of Ratchet’s head, Sunstreaker rolled his optics at his excitable twin. _Yes. You are correct on all accounts. But you seem to have forgotten that he is_ sick _._

_Pft. That’s even better – he blindly followed you here and then happily crawled into our berth. He trusts us to take care of him when he can’t watch his own back!_

                _He’s a medic,_ Sunstreaker scoffed. _Why does he need his back watched?_

                Sideswipe reverently stroked over the side of Ratchet’s helm. While Sunstreaker was curled around Ratchet’s back, Sideswipe had the medic pressed against his front, head tucked under his chin.

                _He could do with a little more of having his back watched on the field,_ Sideswipe said pointedly, bringing up an old argument of theirs.

                _No. He has to make due on his own. We take care of each other. We start looking out for every single other Autobot out there, we’re going to slip up,_ Sunstreaker explained with only a slim margin of patience. Then had gone over this multiple times before, but Sideswipe kept pushing.

                Sideswipe sighed heavily and gave him the turbopuppy optics. _But it’s Ratchet…_

                As if able to hear his name over the private bondspeak, Ratchet stirred and mumbled something into Sideswipe’s plating. Sideswipe raised stricken optics to Sunstreaker’s and sharply gestured at the mech in his arms.

                _I don’t care how adorable he is, I’m not losing you over him!_ Sunstreaker snapped.

                Sideswipe’s optics softened. _Sunny… I’m not going anywhere,_ he said quietly, accompanied by a slow pulse of his spark.

                _You damn right you’re not. So get some sleep yourself, because you’re not fully healed up by a long shot,_ Sunstreaker grumbled. _After another day, I’m gonna make you get your own stupid energon._

                Sideswipe wormed his hand out from between Sunstreaker’s chest and Ratchet’s back, placing it on the side of Sunstreaker’s neck.

                _No, you won’t. And you’ll get Ratchet’s too if I can’t,_ Sideswipe admonished.

                Sunstreaker huffed, closing his optics. Of course he would. But he’d never tell Sideswipe that.

                _Fine,_ Sideswipe sniffed haughtily _. I’ll recharge. But don’t you let him leave if he’s still out of it,_ Sideswipe warned.

                Sunstreaker grunted and didn’t otherwise didn’t acknowledge his twin. Although he opened his side of the bond a little, just to peek in on Sideswipe. Still sore in the vents and a little dizzy. He definitely needed some rest. And he knew it too, otherwise he would have protested more about going back into recharge.

                Sideswipe shifted around a little and finally settled with a sigh. His raspy systems quieted and Sunstreaker extended his sensors, doubly alert now that he had two ill mechs to watch over.

                When he was sure Sideswipe was asleep, he onlined his optics and pushed himself up onto his elbow. He gazed down at the way Ratchet perfectly fit into Sideswipe’s arms and smiled. The two of them looked _right_. It made his spark feel all warm and liquidy.

                Then he nearly had a spark attack when Sideswipe’s optics suddenly opened.

                _~You called him adorable~_ Sideswipe sang softly.

                “Go to sleep, you freak!” Sunstreaker angrily hissed, throwing himself onto his other side. He pressed his back against Ratchet’s and quite vehemently slammed a block down between himself and his ridiculous twin.

                Sideswipe didn’t seem to care. He just laughed, and tucked his fingers into Sunstreaker’s sideseam. And Ratchet never stirred once, snug and safe between them.

 

~ End


End file.
